Bones, Booth, and Baby
by SnowKoyuki13
Summary: Everybody knew it was only a matter of time before their favorite couple decided to have a kid of their own. However, they find life with a pregnant Brennan much different than it was before. Now a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Bones walked into the Jeffersonian Institute and pulled on a pair of latex gloves to protect her hands from whatever- well, more like _whoever- _she would be working with that day.

The day before, Bones had been feeling too sick to come into work, so Zach had done the preliminary examination for her. She approached him and could see her assistant peering at a part of the small body.

"I haven't found the exact cause of death yet. It appears that many of the injuries occurred post-mortem." Zach informed Bones, stepping aside so she could get closer to the work table. Even with just a glance, Bones could see that Zach had been right about the post-mortem injuries.

"How old was she? I can see that it's a female." Bones would have looked to see how old the victim was herself, but it was good to have Zach exercise his brain. Besides, she could always correct him is he was wrong.

"Our victim appears to be between 13 and 15 years of age." Zach wasn't paying too much attention as he said this- he was more focused on zooming in on something on the monitor by the table.

Bones looked down at the body, seeing it differently this time. _"A young woman…" _She thought, pulling off her gloves. _"Imagine how the parents must feel…" _Bones had been thinking a lot more about how families might feel about losing their loved ones, now that she was pregnant. For some reason, this was disturbing her more than other cases. She tried to shake it out of her head, by literally shaking her head.

Zach looked over at her. "Dr. Brennan? Is something wrong? Please correct me if I made a mistake." He hated when he made mistakes, which he rarely did, but if he had then they must be fixed

Bones shook her head and choked out a sob. It was dry- no tears. But she could feel them coming.

Sure enough, they began to cascade down her cheeks. Brennan muttered something unintelligible, then fell to the ground, bawling.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach wasn't the best with people, so he wasn't sure exactly what to do in the situation. He knew enough to remove his gloves and kneel down to Brennan's height. "What's the matter?"

The question only made her shed more tears, and Bones pulled Zach closer to her and started crying into his lab coat. He put his arm around her and patted her gently on the back. He wished he had something comforting to say, but it was hard to do without knowing that the problem was.

"Dr. Brennan, could it be that your pregnancy hormones are making your emotions overflow?" Zach asked her.

The woman only sniffled in response.

Booth was walking up, and at first he couldn't see Bones or Zach. But as he got closer, he could see the two of them and felt a pang of jealousy. After all, it should be him comforting her. Him with his arms around her, not Zach. However, he was mostly concerned for Bones.

"Bones? Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Booth had to make sure that both she and his unborn child (that's right, it's his) were safe. If something happened to either one of them, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Bones was still crying her eyes out into Zach, who appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with situation.

"What should I do?" He asked, trying to pry the sobbing anthropologist off of him. Zach found it hard to do without appearing insensitive.

Booth squatted and moved a little closer. "Listen, Temperance. I need you to come over to me, okay?" The woman reluctantly shifted over to him and buried her face into his chest, much like she had been doing with Zach.

Booth put an arm behind her back and one under her knees and lifted Bones up. He walked straight to her office, ignoring the many strange looks he got from… well, pretty much everybody but Angela.

Once he set her down, Bones wiped her eyes and stopped crying.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

Bones looked down at her stomach. It wasn't even close to big yet, but she could tell that it had been growing a little bit every day. She rested her hand on the small bump. "The girl on the forensics platform… it made me think that if it happened to her, it could happen to _her." _Bones rested a hand on her stomach in acknowledgment.

"Bones, our baby will be alright." Booth assured her, taking her hands in his.

"You're jumping to conclusions."

Booth shook his head and held Brennan's hands tighter. "It's called being optimistic." He gave her a quick kiss and sat there for a while, before he realized what his partner/lover had said.

"Wait, did you say _her?_"

Bones nodded. "It's not for certain, because it's a little early. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to keep the gender a secret, but I really wanted to know. And I just ruined it for you…" The tears threatened to fall again as Bones began to ramble about how stupid she was, always messing up every surprise.

"Shh, it's okay Temperance." Booth assured her, addressing her by her first name. "I don't mind."

The pregnant woman smiled and asked her partner, "You know what _I_ wouldn't mind right now?"

"What's that?"

Bones grinned even broader. "Spaghetti and meatballs with marshmallows and maple syrup."

Booth couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's odd cravings. "Coming right up!"

**I took the spaghetti and maple syrup thing from 'Elf' but I don't care. Please Review, I'll update by Thursday if I get more than ten :) And if you want to suggest baby names, I'm totally open to that. By the way, I would say that Bones would be around… 3 months? Okie dokes, 3 months. Please Reviews. ;D and I promise the next one will be a whole lot longer, this is pretty short for me T_T**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	2. Apology

Sorry about not saying this sooner-

To all who have read this story, please don't expect an update on it. A pregnancy problem within my family has cause me to be unable to write about the subject. I'm sorry.


End file.
